Tsundere seme VS Tsundere uke Or Sadist VS Aru?
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: Disclaimer: Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki but Sorachi was missing! What will happen to 'Gintama' without him? Gin is Hijikata's boyfriend, Kagura is Okita's girlfriend. What the heck happened here? Gin cs have to find Sorachi quickly! Featuring Gorilla (Sorachi Hideaki), GinHiji, Okikagu.oh.. megane too.


'**Don't forget to put disclaimer although your story turn into different story'**

**Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki alias Gorilla.**

**But... Sorachi Hideaki was missing! No one have clue where is he.**

**So What are we going to do about Gintama? About this fanfic?**

* * *

Sorachi's wish is a simple one, he wants to be a cheesecake. He doesnt want upgrade become a king of gorilla, just become a cheesecake is enough. Altough he is a 16th rank in popularity poll and beaten easly by Otae san but that doesnt change the fact that he is a gorilla!

No.. repeat. –but that doesnt change the fact that he is a amazing gorilla who have briliant idea for Gintama.

It just... something bad happened. Sorachi was missing since yesterday, no one know where is he, all staff searching him in google but the result is zero.

So what are we going to do with Gintama?

* * *

**In kotatsu**

_Gin, Kagura, Shinpachi, Hijikata and Okita having small talk in kotatsu, All of them wearing warm yukata._

_Gin sighed, "Our author (Sorachi Hideaki) lost contact since yesterday, our Gintama staff bussy to find him . So, what are we going to do now?Maybe in this chapter one, we will have blank page or pretend all characters sleep, they'll wake up in chapter two, how about that? Deal?"_

"_We cant do that." Said Hijikata with his cigarete in mouth "I'm sure all readers will close this stupid fanfic if we dont have even single story."_

"_I dont understand a thing anymore. How can we making a story without author?" Kagura said slowly. "More importanly, Why mayo freak and sadist appear in kotatsu session ?"_

"_Thats my line" Okita replied "Blame it to Sorachi sensei, he leaving us without tell a clue." "This is the end of Gintama." Shinpachi gives a gloomy faces."Maybe Sorachi sensei taken away by some alien. How did it turn like this?"_

"_I'll never let that happen!" Said Gin while slugging kotatsu "We have to find gorilla first. You all already noticed something wrong right? Our Gintama turn into... different show."_

* * *

**After Sorachi Hideaki lost, a misterious newcomer author 'Sorakun Hidenori' take over whole Gintama story and brain washing almost all Gintama character (Except Gin, Kagura, Shinpachi , Hijikata and Okita who went to jungle for hunting beetle. When five of them back to town, everything was change.**

* * *

**GINTAMA **

EPISODE 1 (Chapter 1)

The School of samurai, its been quite a while since our School has been called that. Two years ago, a bunch of students called amanto from other school seized power and established a prohibition on all sword. The samurai now tread a fine legal line. In this age there still a student who possesed a soul of samurai, his name is Sakata Gintoki. Gin is carefree student at 3rd senior high school (Class 3Z), together with Shinpachi (Class 1Z) and Kagura (Class 1Z), three of them make a club 'Yorozuya- Jack of all trades'. Their rival is student council with a lot of guy called themself as 'SSC' (Shinsengumi Student Council). Hijikata Toushiro (Class 3A) is leader aka president of student council and Okita Shougo (Class 1A) as vice president.

Rumor say that Gin (Leader of Yorozuya) having relationship with Hijikata (Student council). Okita is Kagura's boyfriend but Gin didnt accept that, he'll never agreed Okita dating Kagura.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Shinpachi shouted "What was this story!? Why do we having high school anime theme? This isnt different from 'Sket dance' right?"

"Calm down, Patsuan." Said Gin "This show has nothing to do with sket dance anime or 'Oshiete Ginpachi sensei'. It just... Gintama author was missing and misterious Author 'Sorakun' take over this show. "

"I dont want it." Shinpachi replied quickly. "This cant be real."

"Me too." Kagura mumbled "Why i have to playing role as that sadist's girlfriend?"

"Give me a break." Gin sighed "The only one we can doing now is searching Sorachi and get rid Sorakun."

"I feel sick." Said Kagura when she looking at kondou san and Otose san wearing school uniform. "I think i'm pregnant because i want vomit."

"Thats natural for you to vomit when you saw old lady playing role as student." Said Shinpachi "But.. Hijikata san and Okita san also think same like us right? Because they wasnt brain washed."

"You're right." Said Gin "But thats not problem here. If i met Sorakun, i'll kill him for sure. WHAT WITH THIS FUCKING SHIT STORY? ME? DATING HIJIKATA? " Gin vomit in second. "Sorakun must be a fudanshi! He want Gintama turn into shonen ai-shojo story. Gori- eh, Sorachi Hideaki, please come back! Wake me up from this nightmare!"

"Thats my line." Said Hijikata who comes to yorozuya room club with Okita. "All of us traped in this crazy world, that because Sorakun take over Gintama. He gotta be kidding me, i cant keep calm when i knew that i'm dating idiot natural perm hair in this story."

"Heh!?" Gin gives an annoying face "I'm your boyfriend?" Gin looking at Hijikata "Please kill youself with mayonaise and have a Rest-In-Peace."

"You think i'm happy huh!?" Hijikata shouted "I prefer die than having a boyfriend like you."

"Lets vomit together." Ask Kagura then looking at Okita "I cant believe too that i'm playing role as that bastard's girlfriend."

"I never ask you for dating me." Okita replied "Dating stupid china girl is pain in ass, That too much trouble for me."

"What did you say!?" Kagura pointing at Shogo "I prefer dating Ginchan than dating you!"

Gin smashed Kagura's head with book "Dont say stupid thing, i would never dating my daughter."

"Who are you calling daughter?" Kagura smashed back.

"Listen," Gin puts both his arms in waist "People always mistaken me for Lolicon, so just pretend you are my daughter here, okay?"

"Stop fighting!" Shinpachi break the tension "Do you guys have idea about what should we do to go back to our original 'gintama story' ?"

"Hmm..." Hijikata gives a long pause "How about search sorachi hideaki instead? He must be know better."

"Good idea." Said Gintoki "But none of us know where is he, idiot."

"Stop calling me idiot, you idiot!" Hijikata punched Gin.

"Fighting between lovers huh?" Okita sit in chair.

"We arent lovers!" Gin and Hijikata replied together. "Just shut up and take care your girlfriend."

"STOP IT!" Kagura kicked Gin and Hijikata "I'm not her girlfriend!"

"Hmmm..." an annoyed tone come out from Okita's mouth "Altough that, all people beside us think of us as lovers."

"Tsk!" Kagura picking sukonbu in her pocket. "No matter happen, i would never fall in love with this sadist bastard."

"Keep your words." Said Okita "We dont know what will happen in this world, maybe you'll fall for me without noticed."

"Stop this you guys!" Shinpachi raising his voice "How can we get back this show if we arent united?"

Kagura glaring at Shinpachi, "You can said that because you didnt traped with crazy relationship with mayonaise freak or sadist bastard."

"What are you saying!?" Shinpachi shouting.

"She is right." Okita added "Glasses wearing human should shut up."

"Seriously i hate this." Shinpachi stop arguing.

**This is Gintama BUT setting of theme isnt in Edo anymore, this is Gintama in daily school life.**

* * *

After school, Kondou san gives two ticket for Hijikata.

"What is this?" ask Hijikata.

"Ticket for theater 'My Neighbout Pedoro The Movie 2: Be Forever my neighbour pedoro/Tonari No Pedoro wa Eien Nare. You like this right? I give them to you." Said Kondou.

"But why two ticket?"

"That Yorozuya Gin also fans of this movie right? You can watch together with your boyfriend."

"KONDOU SAN! HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND!" Hijikata almost tore the ticket.

"Eh?" Kondou san confused "Did you two have a fight?"

Its no use... All people here was brain washed by Sorakun. Hijikata got tired, maybe he need to take a break and watching pedoro all by himself.

"Give it to me." said Gin who appear without warning after Kondou leaving.

"WHAT!?"

"Kondou give two ticket for Pedoro the movie right? Give one to me, i want watch it." Gin said as he turned to Pedoro's ticket.

"Huh!? i wont watch this movie with you!"

"Who say i want watch together with you!? I just need a ticket! You should watch in other theater!"

"Why i should take order from you? You want watching this beside me huh!?"

"No way in hell!"

"Tsk," Hijikata gives one ticket to Gin "Make sure to stay away from me when watch this, just pick chair far from mine."

"Thats what i want to say." Gin replied.

"Guys!" Shinpachi running approach them while bringing a paper."I got good news!"

Shinpachi show a printing paper to Gin and Hijikata.

'**Genius Gorilla appear in LOLywood but its seems that he've been amnesia.'**

"SORACHI HIDEAKI AMNESIA!?" Hijikata screaming "Thats explain why he suddenly dissapear from Gintama show. But what is he doing in LOLywood?"

"Listen up you guys, " Gin takes a deep breath "Lets go to LOLywood." Gin said as he put ticket to pocket "But i have to watch pedoro first."

* * *

Meanwhile~

A guy from class 1C gives a love confess to Kagura.

"I knew you are Okita's girlfriend but i heard that you two have a fight last morning. Would you like give me a chance? I'l be good boyfriend than him." Said that red hair guy.

Okita watch what happened behind tree, he curious but somehow feel annoyed.

To be continued

Sorachi Hideaki aka Gorilla (Real author of Gintama) amnesia and somehow lives in Lolywood. Meanwhile a misterious author 'Sorakun Hidenori' take over gintama show and turn Gintama show into 'love in high school' anime with –shonen ai- fanservice.

Gin cs cant stand this, they have to find Gorilla and bring Gintama show back!


End file.
